futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Japanese Empiretangle Expansionist Campaign
Japanese Empiretangle Expansionist Campaign was the war in which Japanese Empiretangle conquered its colonies. Suppose China, Mongolia and Korea Japan a=took over of China after beating up the Chinese Empireball supported by Hazar Ottoman Empireball and also the socialists of the Heavenly Movement supported by Indic Socialist Unionball. In Mongolia, the Chinese monarchists retreated because they considered it less important to be defended and after Korea was taken the army all went to Manchuria, just to be beaten at the Northern Offensive and allow Japan to enter in all of China and expand to Russia as consequence. The monarchy loyalists formed small cliques to fight against Japan, while the socialists kept the people’s war and guerrilla warfare strategy, they tried to join efforts with the Russian Continuity Red Army during the Northern Offensive against Japan but were defeated. Taiwan The defeat of the Chinese Empireball however resulted in the First Invasion of the Fort of Taiwan, in which the socialists believed that moving the war to Taiwan would help them retaking the mainland from both monarchists and Japanese. The Fort of Taiwanball was under the guardianship of the Chinese Empireball with limited democratic government. After the South of China (where the socialists had most of the guerillas) was attacked by Japan in the Southern Offensive, the Taiwanese government decided to bomb the Bridge of the Eternal Union (a giant bridge built by Chang of Ling Chinaball that connected Taiwan to the Chinese mainland) to prevent an invasion from Japan and have time to declare itself neutral in the war to maybe survive. This angered the Heavenly Movement that had hateful relations with the Taiwanese government considering them coward traitors, the Heavenly Movement left the South of China and went to Taiwan, where they invaded it and with no mercy took control of the island, deposed the government and installed martial law there. Japanese Empiretangle however after that, seeing the mess Taiwan became easily took control of the island and founded a new colony in Taiwan. Though the Heavenly Movement kept armed resistance all over China. India Some factions of the Heavenly Movement of China went to India to cooperate with the government against the Japanese Empiretangle that after taking China and Burma were marching to India. After invading Bangladesh, the war in India was bloody and killed around 3.000.000 people. Japan won it due to their war robots again. Southeast Asia After the fall of Chinese Empireball no nation in the Southeast Asia could resist Japanese Empiretangle because they were very dependants on China. Malaysia tried to keep so by urging Islamistball to protect him, but it didn't help at the end and Japan fully occuppied it. Japan tried to invade Iran from India but it didn't succeed because of the internal revolts it had to surppress in China and India. Russia Russia was a mess without a central government since the fall of the New Soviet Unionball, later with Byzantine Russiaball that took control of Moscow but couldn't expand and unite Russia due to the Future Holy War. The Far East was ruled in a military law by the Continuity Red Army, the direct successor of the Soviet army. In the centre of it to Central Asia, there were many warlord states, ruled by oligarchs and aristocrats in which the Red Army was fighting against, Hazar Ottoman Empireball also was involved there trying to conquer those lands. The Red Army also assisted the Heavenly Movement against the Chinese monarchies. Japan defeated the military rule of the Red Army and let them with huge casualties, later expanding to the central region and killing most warlord and aristocrat states, just to replace it with their own aristocracy. Category:War Category:Chinaball Category:Japanball Category:Indiaball Category:Wars Category:Russiaball Category:Malaysiaball Category:Asia Category:Eastern Asia Category:Southeastern Asia